


Rose Eternelle

by AlscoChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Competition, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, Pain, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: "-Yuri je vais nous inscrire aux duos. […] Ce sera sur nos battements de cœur que nous évoluerons, que nous ferons succomber le public de la même façon que ton regard, que ton cœur à lui seul peut me faire succomber."Victor va avoir la joie de découvrir un Yuri très… sensuel et entreprenant. Lemons trèèèès explicites !
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	Rose Eternelle

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Alors, l'idée de ce texte est né après l'épisode 9 … donc la fin du 12 a ruiné l'idée, la « surprise » de l'idée… J'ai fait une dépression en m'en apercevant, Aigie-san en étant la première témoin ! Bref ! Bonne lecture ^^  
Dernier petit détail… erm… je ne suis pas une experte au patinage artistique donc… désolée s'il y a des erreurs ou des incohérences chorégraphiques. Certains mouvements sont peut être impossibles à combiner et si j'en ait fait.. Désolée :/
> 
> /!\ Plusieurs lemons mais ils sont signalés /!\ … soyez cool… ce sont mes premiers vrais lemons … T.T

\- Yuri. Je vais nous inscrire aux duos.

Le jeune homme se fige, me regarde avec incertitude.

\- Pardon… ?

Il a un air totalement perdu qui me fait fondre. Je prends sa main et caresse l'alliance jumelle à la mienne qui orne son doigt. L'idée même qu'il ait acheté et m'ait glissé cette bague au doigt, même si cela a été fait en toute innocence, me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds de bonheur.

J'entrelace nos doigts, les apporte à ma bouche et embrasse sa bague, puis je laisse ma langue effleurer sa peau. Il rougit, le bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux brillants. Il est à croquer, mon petit Yuri.

\- Tu as bien entendu, Yuri. Nous allons patiner ensemble. Ensemble sur la glace. Nous formerons le plus beau duo au monde.  
\- Mais… Victor…  
\- Tu ne veux pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas patiner, danser avec moi, Yuri ? Imagine les regards sur nos deux corps se mouvant en parfaite symbiose sur la glace ! Imagine l'envie des gens, leur regards envieux, passionnés, avides… ! Nous serions seuls sur la glace, Yuri. Tout le monde saurait que tu n'es qu'à moi. Que nous nous appartenons l'un l'autre. Montrons au monde que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Montrons leur à quel point nous sommes parfaits, à quel point ensemble, nous atteignons la perfection !

Je tiens son visage subjugué entre mes mains, mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Son souffle saccadé pourrait me rendre dingue en s'écrasant ainsi sur mes lippes. Je glisse une main le long de son corps, lui tirant de longs frissons, et j'agrippe une de ses cuisses pour entourer sa jambes à ma hanche. Il couine et pose ses mains sur mon torse. Je me penche à son oreille et susurre, me retenant de lécher la peau rouge :

\- Dominons le monde ensemble, Yuri.

Un long gémissement plaintif résonne dans mon tympan dans le même temps que son corps se met à trembler.

\- Qu'en penses-tu donc mon Yuri ? Accepterais-tu de patiner avec moi ?

Sa jambe se resserre autour de ma taille, tandis que ses mains s'agrippent fermement à ma chemise.

\- Ou-o-oui, V-Victor !

J'embrasse tendrement sa gorge, souriant contre sa peau en le sentant frissonner.

\- Merci…

Je l'enlace, étreinte qu'il me rend.

\- On commence demain. Allons nous coucher maintenant. Tu dois être en forme.

Je le dirige vers sa chambre et le force à se coucher. Sans plus attendre, je m'allonge par dessus lui, le bloquant de mon corps comme je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois. Il glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux et me prodigue des papouilles à se damner. Dieu que j'aime ça.

OoO

Nous sommes tous deux à la patinoire d'Hasetsu. Nous nous entraînons à synchroniser nos pas sur la glace afin de parcourir les mêmes distances aux mêmes instants. Ce n'est pas bien dur, on a passé tellement de temps à s'observer patiner l'un l'autre que nous connaissons nos mouvements, notre allure sur le bout des doigts.

Le visage de Yuri est rayonnant de bonheur. Il se laisse totalement porter par la glace. Avec un grand sourire, il se met à tourner autour de moi, en de cercles de plus en plus proches. Je le regarde avec amusement. Il finit par me tourner autour avec une main sur moi, la faisant aller sur mes épaules, mon dos, mon ventre, mon cou… nous sommes en parfaite symbiose. C'est exquis. Je le saisis par surprise à la taille, il sursaute mais calque rapidement ses mouvements aux miens. Ainsi, nous patinons en nous tenant la taille, puis il amorce un mouvement différent et nous commençons à patiner en arrière. Son sourire est tout bonnement superbe. Je crois ne jamais avoir vu ses yeux étinceler avec tant de plaisir.

\- Victor ? Tu penses que nous allons réussir ? Que nous allons pouvoir nous accorder parfaitement ? Et faire les portés ?  
\- Bien entendu que nous allons y parvenir. Nous sommes géniaux, Yuri. Chacun de notre côté nous sommes splendides alors ensemble… notre duo va être épique. Époustouflant. Unique. Nous allons ouvrir les yeux au monde entier. Leur montrer le diamant brut que tu es. Le diamant sous sa plus belle forme. C'est ce que tu es Yuri !

Il rougit de nouveau et sans ses lunettes, c'est encore plus mignon. Je caresse sa joue de mes lèvres. Je le vois sourire malicieusement et avant que je ne puisse comprendre, il dépose un chaste baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres avant de décamper lâchement, s'empressant d'aller de l'autre côté de la glace.

\- Hey ! Je veux me venger ! Reviens là ! C'est à mon tour, élève ingrat ! Yuri ! Viens ici !

Je commence à lui « courir » après, sous ses rires.

OoO

\- Il va falloir qu'on choisisse une musique ensemble maintenant qu'on s'est habitué à patiner ensemble.  
\- On… va la choisir ensemble ?  
\- Tu voulais la choisir seul ?

Je suis surpris et sceptique. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Il n'est pas d'un tempérament à vouloir choisir seul pour un travail de duo. Enfin… ce n'est pas ainsi que je le pensais du moins.

\- N-non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais… Je pensais que tu allais choisir…  
\- Seul ?  
\- Bah oui.

Je coiffe ses cheveux bruns en arrière, rejetant sa tête, dégageant son front.

\- Yuriiiii ! Comment pourrais-je seulement choisir ça tout seuuuuuul heiiiiiiin ? Je ne pourrais pas. On doit tout faire ensemble, Yuri. Un duo parfait jusqu'au bout. On doit trouver la musique qui nous correspond à tous les deux. La musique qui nous va comme un gant. La musique qui fera battre nos cœur à l'unisson. En harmonie parfaire avec la mélodie. On ne doit avoir qu'un seul battement de cœur, celui qui battra le rythme de notre mélodie. Ce sera sur nos battements de cœur que nous évoluerons, que nous ferons succomber le public de la même façon que ton regard, que ton cœur à lui seul peut me faire succomber. On doit leur montrer l'harmonie de nos corps, de nos cœurs. On doit leur montrer que nous sommes le septième ciel, que nous sommes la sensualité, l'amour. Quand ils parleront de nous, ils ne sauront quels mots poser. Ils seront si subjugués que les mots manqueront, comme je le suis quand je te vois patiner, ils …

Je suis coupé par les lèvres avides de mon petit protégé. Il me dévore et la passion me consume de l'intérieur. Il me grimpe dessus, à califourchon sur mes genoux. Ses bras entourent mon cou tandis que sa langue vient caresser la mienne passionnément. Je gémis quand son bassin effleure involontairement le mien, mes mains s'accrochent fermement à ses hanches. Il tire mon visage en arrière grâce à mes cheveux. Il ne tire cependant pas assez fort pour me faire mal mais juste assez pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il veut. Je me régale de le voir si entreprenant. Je passe une main sous son haut, caressant distraitement son dos nu tandis que ma seconde main se faufile à l'arrière de son pantalon, se glissant à l'intérieur. Avec empressement, il ouvre ma chemise et laisse courir ses doits sur mes abdos. Il arrête de m'embrasser et pose nos fronts l'un contre l'autre lorsque l'air vient à nous manquer. J'en profite pour retirer pleinement ma chemise et ses mains palpent sans aucune gène mes épaules, mes bras. Il appose ses lèvres brûlantes de nos baisers sur ma mâchoire puis dans ma gorge, en profitant pour aspirer la peau tendre sous mon oreille.

Je me laisse choir contre le dossier du fauteuil, appréciant la sensation de ses cuisses se resserrant sur les miennes.

/!\ LEMON /!\

Il m'emmène ensuite sur le lit où il me force à m'allonger, il aligne nos bassin et s'allonge sur moi, tout en m'embrassant avec tendresse, puis il butine ma carotide. Je ferme les yeux de contentement. Il s'assieds ensuite sur mon bassin et ouvre mon pantalon avant de caresser mon ventre, puis il retire son haut, je fais glisser mes doigts sur sa peau pâle, appréciant sa douceur. Il frotte doucement ses hanches contre les miennes. Je me redresse alors à mon tour dans la demande d'un baiser qu'il m'accorde sans hésiter, même s'il me pousse à me rallonger. J'ouvre son pantalon lorsqu'il m'y autorise d'un regard brûlant. Je caresse ses flans lorsqu'il revient posséder mes lèvres, son corps ondulant doucement contre moi. C'est délicieux. Il commence à retirer son pantalon mais en apercevant ses mains tremblantes, je l'aide à le retirer pleinement puis je défaits le miens. Je le tourne sur le dos et me glisse entre ses cuisses ouvertes, ondulant contre lui tout en butinant sa gorge et ses lèvres. Il glisse timidement ses mains sous mon boxer, malaxant mes fesses et je m'efforce à ne pas perdre la tête en lui apposant un suçon.

Il rejette la tête en arrière avec un soupire et je descends le long de son corps pour prendre d'assaut un mamelon rose tout en caressant délicatement son érection. Je ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à glisser mes doigts dans le tissus m'en séparant encore, ce qui lui tire un soupire plus lourd tandis qu'il enfoui une main dans mes cheveux et que l'autre main caresse voluptueusement mon dos. Sa respiration se hache peu à peu lorsque je descend tendrement le long de son ventre en alternant baisers et coups de langues curieux. C'est la première fois que je goûte à son corps et je compte bien tout en découvrir et en profiter. Je repars l'embrasser avec passion en me frottant plus fortement à lui. Il s'empresse de se réinstaller sur moi pour imposer un rythme à nos frictions. Sa tendresse me ferait perdre la tête : je me retrouve avec son bassin, entre mes mains, faisant des cercles pour frotter nos érections l'une contre l'autre alors que nos visages sont juste assez proches pour que nos lèvres s'effleurent et que nos souffles se heurtent. Il part ensuite aspirer mon lobe entre ses dents puis il redescend le long de mon torse, embrasse mon excitation par dessus mon boxer et je me retiens de ruer des hanches furieusement pour plus. J'ouvre les cuisses, il en embrasse l'intérieur en me vrillant de ses prunelles brunes incandescentes, indécentes, pleines de luxure. Il trace un chemin jusqu'à mon excitation qu'il embrasse de nouveau puis effleure le tissus de la langue. Je rejette la tête en arrière, les poings serrés sur les draps lorsqu'il baisse mon boxer et prend mon érection entre ses lèvres. Cette caresse humide, ce fourreau brûlant me fait gémir.

Il retire entièrement mon boxer lorsqu'il réalise qu'il le gène puis il reprend sa caresse buccale, une main cajolant tendrement mon ventre qui monte et s'abaisse frénétiquement sous ma respiration hachée par le surplus d'émotion. Il m'avale en entier et ne peux m'empêcher de glisser une main dans ses mèches brunes. C'est trop bon. Il se redresse et m'embrasse, ses hanches retournant onduler contre les siennes tandis que je domine le baiser. La sensation du tissus de son sous-vêtement contre mon excitation nue est plaisante bien que je préfèrerait qu'il soit nu. Il s'assied alors sur mon bassin, faisant cette fois frotter ses fesses rebondies contre moi. N'y tenant plus, je renverse pour la seconde fois nos positions. Il prend en main mes fesses nues pour accélérer le rythme très lent que j'impose à nos effleurements, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, nos nez l'un contre l'autre, nos respirations saccadées se mêlant. Il commence à retirer son boxer, j'embrasse sa nuque, lui mon bras. Je descend sur son corps, mordillant sa peau blanche et mord un mamelon. Il se tortille un peu plus lorsque je frôle la peau sous son nombril et il geint lorsque je saisis son érection pour enrouler ma langue autour. J'enlève son sous-vêtement, aligne nos hanches et m'allonge sur lui de nouveau, ma tête dans son cou, ses lèvres, sa langue dans le mien, ses mains sur mes flans, les miennes dans ses cheveux alors que je presse douloureusement nos bassins ensemble. Langoureusement. Il gémit, tout comme moi. De mes genoux, je lui fais écarter un peu plus les cuisses pour plus de contact. Puis à genoux, sans perdre le contact de nos lèvre, je prends sa virilité dans ma main et la caresse, lui m'imitant presque timidement. Je ferme les yeux tant c'est bon. Sa douceur est tellement attachante, elle me donne cette impression de … d'accomplissement….

Soudain, il reprend le dessus mais sans que je ne m'y attende, il frotte son inimité contre mon érection et ne tarde pas à me faire la pénétrer en douceur. Il gémit longuement. Puis il s'empale entièrement, faisant danser des étoiles devant mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais vécu quoique ce soit d'aussi bon, je crois. Il ondule légèrement du bassin, me retirant légèrement de lui avant de se rabaisser pour me rengainer. Je ne peux empêcher mes mains de saisir ses hanches mais heureusement, bien qu'elles tremblent, je parviens à les retenir d'y imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il me prend en lui jusqu'à la garde et instaure un doux mouvement de rotation, me faisant sortir puis rentrer imperceptiblement et … je crois que je pourrais mourir rien qu'à ces sensations tant elles sont puissantes. Mes mains tremblent sur ses hanches. Je ne parviens pas à garder les yeux ouvertes alors que la vision de son visage rougit plein de plaisir et de luxure est exquis. Puis il reprend un mouvement de va-et-vient en m'embrassant. Il ne travaille qu'à la force des ses cuisses, ses mains effleurant à peine ma taille tandis que les miennes vont peloter avidement son torse. Il se retire et se laisse choir sur le dos en me faisant comprendre de prendre la relève. Je me redresse sans attendre, impatient de retrouver sa chaleur autour de ma hampe. Je me glisse entre ses cuisses outrageusement ouvertes pour moi -vision qui me fait saliver- et je relève son bassin pour le pénétrer en douceur, mes propres cuisses ouvertes pour bloquer les siennes bien ouvertes sans le blesser. Il gémit en me sentent de nouveau à l'intérieur de lui. Je soupire de bien-être. Mes mouvements sont doux et calmes, je ne peux pas lui donner des coups de buttoirs violents. Je me retire et me remets en lui entièrement.

\- Han…

Il rejette la tête en arrière, gémit au nouveau coup de rein. Je cajole son flan d'une main, l'autre sur sa hanche. J'ondule un peu plus du bassin, lui tirant de nombreux soupirs, puis il m'attire dans un baiser passionné, je sens son ventre se contracter contre le mien en même temps que ses chairs se resserrent autour de moi, me tirant un long gémissement. Ses cuisses enserrent mes hanches délicieusement, il perd sa langue et ses lèvres contre ma carotide tandis que sa gorge vibre de geignements retenus difficilement. Ce que moi même je retiens avec toutes les peines du monde. Je cesse soudainement de bouger à cause des sensations soudain trop fortes, trop présentes. Mes mains sont de chaque côté de son corps mais contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il ne reste pas immobile. Oh non. Il s'empale de lui-même sur moi, bougeant doucement, une se ses mains tenant ma cuisse sous la sienne qui l'aide à venir s'empaler comme il serre et dessert les jambes. Je ferme violemment les yeux et mon concentre pour ne pas jouir à la vision de son visage rouge de plaisir, ses yeux luisants de désir, sa bouche humide de luxure, sa poitrine se soulevant, aussi fébrile que sa respiration presque calquée à la mienne, son ventre pâle se contractant frénétiquement sous le plaisir, son excitation suintante de liquide séminale. Et cette sensation de fourreau presque trop étroit se resserrant au même rythme que se contracte ce ventre ferme… Dieu… Mon Yuri va me tuer. Je fonds sur ses lèvres, accompagnant d'une main ses mouvements de bassin.

\- Hum… Victor…

Il cesse ensuite de bouger et ne cesse de gémir alors que je le pilonne délicatement.

\- Mets-toi sur le ventre, Yuri… S'il te plait.

Un faible éclair de crainte transparaît dans ses yeux mais j'embrasse la peau tendre sous son oreille et murmure :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon Yuri, je ne te ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas, je voudrais juste… essayer autre chose…

Il me pousse lentement d'une main sur le ventre et se tourne, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, ses bras entourant le-dit oreiller, son dos cambré, ses jambes écartées prêtes à m'accueillir et ses petites fesses rondes et rebondies légèrement relevées. Cette vision me ferait venir si je ne savais pas que mon érection ne serait pas mieux dans cette intimité offerte à ma vue. Je gémis justement en la voyant, impatient de retrouver sa chaleur. Je me place entre ses jambes, embrasse la peau entre ses omoplates et guide ma virilité entre ses reins. Mais avant de le pénétrer, je me frotte contre son intimité ce qui lui tire des gémissements d'impatience. Puis je le pénètre délicatement. Sa chaleur me fait fermer les yeux de contentement alors qu'il gémit de plaisir. Il se mets sur les genoux, à quatre pattes et je le fais miens en câlinant du bout des lèvres son dos. Je me redresse à genoux et saisit sa taille entre mes mains pour le prendre avec plus de force. Il gémit lourdement et dès que je le lâche, il retombe à plat ventre et me tend faiblement ses fesses, comme au début. Je souris tendrement et me réinstalle pour prendre possession de son corps une nouvelle fois.

\- Han… Han… Ah ! V-Victor !

Il bouge ses hanches, me demandant implicitement d'aller plus vite, j'obéis. Il se redresse assez pour rejeter sa tête contre mon épaule et je suce son cou pour y apposer une petite marque avant de retrouver ses lèvres.

\- Je… Victor… j'préfère sur l'dos. Steuplé… Vi-victor.

Je m'arrête à sa voix suppliante, au bord de la rupture. Je me défais de son corps et il se retourne pour me retirer en lui une fois installer sur le dos. Je le prends frénétiquement et il hurle pratiquement de plaisir. Je le prends plus profondément, plus langoureusement, plus vivement. Il gémit, je gémis. Il hurle, je hurle. Il se contracte autour de moi, violemment. Je l'embrasse, des étoiles emplissant ma vision. Il jouit. Son sperme chaud imprégnant mon torse. J'observe son visage perdu, extatique. Je jouis instantanément, toujours en lui, l'emplissant de ma propre semence.

Seigneur… je veux le revoir jouir encore et encore. Je veux voir cette expression de plaisir et de luxure indéfiniment sur son visage. Je suis accro à ce gars. Littéralement.

Je me laisse tomber sur lui, vidé. Il m'entoure de ses bras et m'embrasse sur le front.

/!\ FIN LEMON /!\

Je nous recouvre paresseusement d'une couverture, me rallonge contre son corps alangui et je m'endors rapidement, apaisé par sa respiration calme et profonde ainsi que grâce à ses papouilles dans mon dos et mes cheveux.

OoO

Quelques heures plus tard, il est blottit contre moi, il me met un écouteur et place le second dans son oreille.

Il saisit son portable et me regarde, incertain.

\- Erm… j'ai pensé à quelques musiques qui pourraient peut être te plaire…  
\- Hum hum~ !

Je me penche et embrasse sa joue rose et chaude.

Il lance la musique, je ferme les yeux pour en saisir les nuances et imaginer ce que l'on pourrait faire dessus.

Je me mords la lèvre lorsque Yuri commence à effleurer ma peau du bout des doigts, il griffe délicieusement mon ventre et embrasse ma clavicule.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et la laisse là, caressant le cuir chevelu.

\- Et il nous faut deux musiques : programme court et programme libre.  
\- Hum.

Il en fait défiler plusieurs, que nous écoutons silencieusement. Sentir son cœur battre contre mon flan me détend. Il s'installe soudainement sur mon torse, ses jambes de chaque côté de mon corps, ses bras croisés sous son menton posés sur mon torse. Je glisse mes mains sur ses hanches nues, savourant sa peau douce sur mon corps toujours aussi nu. Je pars doucement chatouiller ses reins, lui extirpant de délicieux frissons.

\- Alors explique moi, mon Yuri… pourquoi m'as-tu ainsi sauté dessus hier ?

Il rougit soudainement, baissant timidement les yeux.

\- Ce que tu disais était tellement… puissant… je crois que j'ai un peu perdu mes moyens…  
\- Perds les plus souvent alors, mon petit Yuri.

Je lui souris malicieusement et il rougit davantage.

\- Ne fais pas ton timide, Yuri ! Pas après ce que tu m'as fait hier !  
\- V-Victor !

Je lui donne un coup de bassin, mes mains pressant ses hanches contre les miennes. Il geint pitoyablement en laissant tomber son front sur ma clavicule.

\- Arrêtes Victor ! Allons patiner. S'il te plait.

Je lui adresse un sourire tendre. Je le vois avancer son visage timidement et poser ses lèvres roses sur les miennes, de la pulpe de ses doigts, il effleure ma joue quelques instants, ses prunelles plongées dans les miennes. Puis il se lève du lit, découvrant entièrement son corps nu, et avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, je pose une main ferme sur sa taille et me redresse pour mordiller sa hanche. Il couine de surprise, sous mes rires. Il s'écarte vivement et s'empresse de mettre un boxer pour aller à la salle de bain. Je ne m'embarrasse pas de vêtements pour aller le rejoindre, m'inquiétant peu de croiser qui que ce soit dans cette partie de la maison. J'entre sans hésiter et ne prête pas attention aux faibles protestations de mon petit japonais. J'entre dans la douche pleine de vapeur et encercle les épaules du brun.

\- V-Victor ! Que fais-tu là ?  
\- Je me lave. Avec toi. Toi, mon amant.  
\- Ne dis pas cela ainsi, Victor !

Sa mine gênée est à tomber.

\- Allez, lavons nous, puis nous irons patiner.

Il sourit paisiblement et de ses mains savonneuses balaie mes épaules. Il cajole ensuite mes flans, et je ferme les yeux de contentement.

OoO

Nous commençons peu à peu à apprendre quelques portés. Je suis généralement le porteur, étant donné ma plus grande taille et ma carrure un peu plus large. Sans parler que j'ai davantage de maîtrise mine de rien, malgré que Yuri ait un très bon niveau. Heureusement, Yuri est relativement léger.

Actuellement, nous essayons d'apprendre un porté.

\- Je… je ne le sens pas celui-ci, Victor.

Sa voix est faible, craintive.

\- Yuri ! Je t'assure d'y aller doucement !  
\- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça doucement sinon on va tomber ! La rotation sera trop faible pour me maintenir !  
\- Ok. Alors on va essayer, ok ? Et si tu n'es pas bien, je te repose, ok ?

Il hésite, se tord les mains nerveusement.

\- Tu as confiance en moi, non ?  
\- C'est petit de jouer là-dessus, Victor ! Tu sais bien que j'ai confiance en toi, b-baka ! Et c'est hyper cliché ! Donc, là n'est pas la question ! J'ai confiance en toi, c'est juste que…  
\- Mais…  
\- Tu n'as pas confiance en la glace ?  
\- Je n'ai pas confiance en moi !

Son exclamation est violente, elle vient du cœur. Des éclats de douloureux transpercent ses yeux hésitants.

\- Oh, Yuri…

Je l'enlace brutalement, il s'accroche furtivement à ma chemise

\- Yuri… il faut que tu ais confiance en toi. Tu es splendide sur la glace, tes mouvements sont envoûtants, graciles… Bon sang, Yuri, tu dois prendre confiance en tes capacités, en ta beauté ! On va réussir, tu vas réussir ! Tu es d'accord pour qu'on tente le coup alors ?  
\- Ou-ouais…

Ses mains sont tremblantes lorsqu'il part entourer mon cou de ses bras. J'effleure son front du bout des lèvres et place mes mains sur sa taille. J'entame un mouvement de rotations, me faisant tourner sur moi-même.

\- Calme toi, Yuri. Respire.

Je prends de la vitesse et le soulève par les hanches. Je le vois déglutir alors que ses bras se resserrent. Peu à peu, alors que je tourne rapidement, son corps est parallèle à la glace, ses chevilles croisées, le dos et les jambes bien droits et tendus. Je suis heureux de constater que bien qu'il soit terrifié, il garde de bons réflexes et une bonne position.

\- S-s-stop ! Stop! STOP !

Je sens ses bras commencer à vouloir se défaire mais je les retiens, cherche son regard paniqué.

\- OK, ok ! Yuri, doucement ! Je ne peux pas stopper brutalement, on doit y aller calmement.

Il ferme les yeux avec force, la mâchoire crispée. Dès que ses pieds touchent enfin le sol, il s'écarte abruptement de moi, se laissant tomber sur le sol froid. Inquiet, je m'installe calmement près de lui, une main apaisante sur son épaule.

\- Yuri. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il garde le silence, tendu, assis en tailleur, les coudes sur les genoux, le visage dans les mains. Il a des spasmes.

De plus en plus inquiet, je me glisse dans son dos, mes bras autour de son ventre contracté, ma joue entre ses omoplates. Je le sens se détendre après un très long moment, Il enroule ses bras par dessus les miens et entrelace nos doigts. Je redresse la tête, câline sa nuque et lui murmure :

\- Explique moi, Yuri.  
\- Je… j'ai vu… bien trop de personnes chuter, se faire éjecter avec cette figure. Des personnes ont vu leur carrière se briser à cause d'une mauvaise chute.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas la première figure que nous faisons…  
\- J-je sais. Mais les autres… j'avais un minimum de contrôle, ou j'étais proche du sol, ou mes pieds touchaient la glace… là, je… je ne contrôle rien ! J'ai confiance en toi, Victor, ne crois pas le contraire mais ça n'empêche que j'ai peur.  
\- On ne va pas…  
\- Si ! Je veux qu'on fasse cette figure si elle se prête à la musique. C'est juste… je voudrais qu'on aille doucement dans les portés, s'il te plait… On en fait beaucoup en peu de temps…  
\- Tu veux faire le porteur ?

Il paraît étonné de ma proposition.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ça, Victor… Je… c'est juste que je n'ai jamais fait le moindre porté auparavant et là… c'est trop rapide, il y a trop de nouvelles choses à intégrer, à apprendre en peu de temps. Je voudrais qu'on ralentisse un peu.  
\- Ok, d'accord. On va ralentir le rythme.

Il pose l'arrière de sa tête contre ma gorge, je bise sa tempe.

\- Allez, relevons nous. Nous allons être malades sinon. Et rentrons, on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, on va aller dans les bains chauds.

Il grogne en accord et me laisse le relever pour que nous sortions de la patinoire, main dans la main.

OoO

Dans les bains chauds, je me laisse aller dans l'eau contre un siège taillé dan la roche, un verre à la main. Au travers de mes paupières mi-closes, je fixe mon Yuri qui nage tranquillement, enfin apaisé. Il finit par venir vers moi, s'installant à califourchon sur mes cuisses, ses bras posés nonchalamment sur mes épaules.

Avec un sourire badin, il embrasse mon nez et titille les mèches dans ma nuque. Il part ensuite mordiller mon lobe d'oreille puis il lèche la peau de mon cou. Un soupire conquis passe la barrière de mes lèvres.

\- Je te trouve bien enjoué ce soir, mon petit Yuri adoré.  
\- J'ai envie de toi, Victor.

/!\ LEMON /!\

Sa voix doucereuse me fait frissonner, tout comme le contact de ses fesses rebondies se frottant à mon membre.

\- Oh putain, Yuri…

Je pose mes bras le long du rebord du bassin, savourant cette délicieuse friction. Il suçote la peau dans le creux de mon épaule. Il saisit soudain l'arrière de mes cheveux, avec délicatesse, et tire ma tête en arrière, dévoilant ma gorge qu'il s'empresse de dévorer avidement. Il presse ses cuisses fermes autour de mes hanches. Doux seigneur… je gémis. Je tente de ramener mes mains vers lui mais il saisit mes poignets et les repousse à leur précédente place. Un coup de bassin plus puissant me fait haleter.

\- Ah… t-t-t'es pas … han… censé être… seigneur… timide ?  
\- J'ai trop envie de toi…

Une immense chaleur se propage dans mon bas-ventre tandis que mes reins sont comme pris d'assaut par des décharges électriques. Il griffe légèrement un de mes tétons, provoquant le raidissement de mon corps.

\- Tu vas… me tuer… Yuri !

Un rire malicieux s'élève de mon cou.

Son visage se relève enfin vers moi et je peux dévorer des yeux ses joues roses, ses lèvres rouges, ses yeux luisants de désir, ses pupilles dilatées à outrance. Il titille ma bouche de la sienne, m'empêchant de la prendre, s'amusant avec de chastes effleurements. Je grogne, insatisfait, faussement contrarié, et à mon plus grand contentement, il abuse de mes lèvres, de ma langue. Il me dévore. Mon corps risque de se désintégrer d'une combustion spontanée.

Mon érection pulse contre ses fesses. Soudainement, il la saisit et s'empale impétueusement dessus. Je me cambre avec un hurlement. Il n'attend pas pour entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient mais je le maintient immobile par les hanches, déjà au bord du gouffre.

\- Seigneur… Yuri… doucement ! Je ne vais… pas tenir longtemps sinon…

Il se relève alors sans prévenir puis il sort de l'eau en me lançant un regard concupiscent. Je reste coi devant le spectacle de son corps nu à damner sortant de l'eau, agrémenté d'une excitation grandissante. Il enroule sa taille d'une serviette blanche qui ne cache en rien son état puis il détale. Après quelques secondes, je m'empresse de le suivre, prenant à peine le temps de nouer une serviette sur mes hanches. Je le vois entrer dans sa chambre, je m'y précipite et la porte se ferme dans mon dos dès que je l'ai passée. Il me pousse fermement dos contre son lit, m'obligeant à me laisser choir comme la veille.

Sans plus attendre, il écarte mes cuisses, arrache ma serviette et il fond sur ma virilité. Je suis alors pris dans un étau brûlant, me faisant geindre. La vision de sa bouche pulpeuse et rouge de nos baisers montant et descendant sur mon membre est terriblement obscène. Je ne peux empêcher mes hanches de bouger et à ma main fourrée dans ses mèches brunes de guider ses mouvements. Je parviens juste à garder assez de conscience pour ne pas littéralement baiser sa bouche. Le voir à quatre patte entre mes cuisses, ses yeux étincelants de satisfaction et de luxure rivés aux miens, n'arrange pas les choses et ma seconde main rejoint ses cheveux, ma tête s'arquant tellement en arrière que mon dos se décolle du matelas. Il se retire doucement, ses mains auparavant à l'intérieur de mes cuisses détachant faiblement mes mains de sa tignasse, pour lécher mon érection et titiller mon gland du bout de sa langue et en le suçant vigoureusement.

\- YURI ! PUTAINNNNNNNNN….

Il glousse, envoyant des vibrations électrisantes dans mon excitation. Je rugis presque mais sa main vient bâillonner mes lèvres. Heureusement que les miennes sont entortillées dans les draps et non dans ses mèches où je lui aurait probablement martyrisé le cuir chevelu. Je pose une main affreusement tremblante sur sa joue, haletant, gémissant, suppliant :

\- Je t'en pris, Yuri… arrêtes… C'est… trop ! J'vais jouir…

Il retire mon membre d'entre ses sublimes lèvres avec un bruit de sussions outrageusement obscène.

\- Tu n'aimerais pas jouir entre mes lèvres ?

Il adopte un sourire mutin et repars téter de manière scandaleusement tendre mon érection.

Un gémissement sourd s'échappe de mes lèvres et je le ramène vers moi sauvagement pour ravir ses lèvres d'un baiser luxurieux. Je me montre inquisiteur, dominant, félin. Je mords ses lèvres, les lèche et viole sa cavité buccale, sa langue. Il gémit faiblement, se laisse faire, docile. Mais seulement quelques instants car il finit par s'écarter pour retourner torturer mon membre. Je rejette la tête en arrière une énième fois lorsqu'il enroule sa langue joueuse à la tête de mon érection.

\- Hannnnnn… Ouiiiii. Oui. Oui… putain Yuri !

Je pose une main ferme dans sa nuque et l'oblige à me prendre un peu plus entre ses douces lèvres affolantes. Je gémis sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter mais reprends mes esprits lorsque je sens la jouissance commencer à faire danser des étoiles devant mes paupières closes. Je l'éloigne alors durement. Trop sans doute, au vu de l'incertitude dans ses yeux. Je le rassure en l'embrassant tendrement. Puis je l'allonge, me postant par dessus son corps alangui. Je tourne mon attention vers son excitation tellement tendue qu'il doit en souffrir et je caresse la veine de dessous du bout des doigts. Un long geignement plaintif sort de ses lèvres humides. Je suis hypnotisé.

Je me penche presque timidement et lèche du bout de la langue toute sa longueur en partant de la base. Son ventre se contracte, tout comme ses cuisses. Un sourire carnassier orne alors mes lèvres. Je le prends entièrement en bouche et son piaillement est fabuleux. Il ondule légèrement du bassin, caressant affectueusement mes épaules.

\- Prends moiiiiiiiii…

Ce n'est qu'un souffle gémit mais il est assez audible pour que je me stoppe, ébahit par la luxure dégoulinant de sa voix suave.

Au vu de mon immobilité, il me retourne, se pose à califourchon sur mes cuisses, mes pieds touchant le sol. Je m'assieds et caresse voluptueusement ses reins, ses fesses, ses flans alors qu'il ondule sensuellement contre moi, nos érections se frottant lascivement. Il prend mes lèvres en otage et je m'empresse de les ravager. Je caresse incessamment son corps fin et musclé, savourant la fermeté des ses muscles et la douceur de sa peau laiteuse. Son ventre se colle à moi, mes mains entourent sa taille, nos yeux sont rivés les uns aux autres, nos bassins presque collés, nos souffles se frappant. Je le dévore des yeux.

Il amorce un nouvel effleurement et je serre mes bras autour de sa taille, aspirant un téton rose et dur entre mes lèvres. Un doux miaulement sort de sa gorge, tandis qu'il ferme les yeux et passe une main dans sa tignasse humide pour ramener les mèches en arrière. Ce mec est tout bonnement érotique. J'embrasse son torse jusqu'à son second téton et ses gémissements se font plus puissants. Je me laisse tombé sur le dos, attirant son corps dans ma chute. Il se cambre sur moi, saisit mon membre entre ses doigts et la frotte contre son intimité chaude. Il semble avoir un surplus de sensation car il gémit sourdement, pose ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et m'embrasse. Je pose une main sur sa taille, ma seconde main guidant mon membre vers son antre. Il s'empale avec de petits mouvements de va et vient, mes mains dans le creux de ses reins, une des siennes ayant prit la relève de me guider en lui.

\- Han. AH…. Victor… !  
\- Putain que c'est bon…

Avec un dernier mouvement, il se glisse entièrement autour de moi et je suis au plus profond de lui. Je soupire fébrilement et pille sa bouche. Ses mains serrent mes épaules, il enfonce crûment ses ongles dans ma peau. Je fais courir mes paumes sur son dos, ses hanches, sa nuque. Il me chevauche alors passionnément, notre étreinte est charnelle, érotique, sensuelle. Tandis que je suis allongé, il se redresse, le dos cambré, son intimité me dévorant, m'incendiant, il entame une chevauchée à faire perdre la tête n'importe quel homme. Son visage tordu par le plaisir, est jouissif. Je gémis et grogne sans plus m'arrêter, cajolant ses reins.

Je l'éjecte ensuite fermement, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le dos, un désir de dominance me prenant aux tripes.

Il écarte ses cuisses indécemment, et tandis que je le bouffes des yeux en me branlant doucement, il enfonce un doigt préalablement léché dans son orifice. Je grogne d'envie. Je le laisse faire quelques secondes puis m'approche de lui, retire sa main, lèche le doigt ayant volé impunément ma place et je m'enfonce délicatement dans les étroites chaires brûlantes. Il miaule adorablement. Je pose ses chevilles sur mes épaules et le pilonne, tout en allant violer ses lèvres et en pinçant sensuellement ses boutons de chair roses. Après de longues minutes ainsi, je le laisse enrouler ses jambes autour de mes hanches, ses talons menant mon bassin à la rencontre du sien, faisant accélérer mes coups de butoirs, mes mains bloquent ses poignets de chaque côté de sa tête et je suce avidement ses tétons chacun leur tout. Les gémissements se sont transformés en cris de plaisir et les miens se font de plus en plus puissants au fur et à mesure que ses chaires se referment spasmodiquement autour de ma virilité, l'attirant toujours plus loin dans l'antre incandescent et semblant vouloir attirer ma semence au plus profond de lui.

\- VICTOR ! Je vais… Oh oui ! Putain, vas-y plus fort !

Je m'exécute et face à la brusque contraction de son antre, je ne peux que jouir en lui, le remplissant de sperme et la sensation le faire jouir violemment. Il met un long moment à reprendre conscience. Je butine ses lèvres avant de lui chuchoter :

\- Yuri… je ne pense pas pouvoir m'habituer un jour à te voir si sexuel.

Il a un sourire pervers, glissant une main le long de son corps pour récupérer de mon sperme et il l'emmène à ses lèvres pour lécher son doigts comme s'il s'agissait de la plus délicieuse des sucrerie. Je déglutis difficilement et fonds sur ses lèvres à présent pleines de sperme.

C'est parti pour un second round.

/!\ FIN LEMON /!\

OoO

\- Victor ! Écoutes celle-ci !

Il me saute presque dessus, me tendant un écouteur avec un sourire étincelant. J'effleure ses doigts frais en l'attrapant et le mène à mon oreille. J'écoute silencieusement, appréciant la mélodie. Et les paroles.

\- Ce n'est pas une femme qui chante cela à la base ?

Il rougit sensiblement.

\- Si… seulement, je… la trouve plus adaptée pour nous, cette version ci.

Il se mordille la lèvre, cherchant l'approbation dans le fond de mes yeux. Je caresse sa joue, y laisse ma main et effleure ses lèvres du pouce. Les joues roses, nos yeux rivés ensemble, il embrasse ma peau, la mordille et la lape du bout de sa petite langue rose et humide.

Je frôle sa joue rose de mon nez, approchant ma bouche de son oreille :

\- J'aime la façon dont ta timidité va et vient, et s'échappe de plus en plus en ma compagnie, Yuri… J'apprécie que tu t'affirmes et la façon dont tu prends de l'assurance avec moi…

Il tend son visage, cherchant davantage de contact, je glisse alors ma joue contre la sienne, la cajolant tendrement.

\- Alors cette musique ?

Je pose nos front l'un contre l'autre, nos nez en contact.

\- Elle a été faite pour nous, mon amour.

Son sourire me fait louper quelques battements de cœur. Il se redresse ensuite vivement, impatient, et se tourne vers moi, son visage rayonnant.

\- Allons nous entraîner alors ! On ne doit pas perdre de temps !

Il me tire pour me relever et nous nous dépêchons d'aller à la patinoire.

OoO

Aujourd'hui, nous nous entraînons pour un Reverse Knee Stand. Je suis satisfait de voir que Yuri n'hésite pas et me fait confiance. Il garde le sourire malgré les quelques ratés que nous ayons eu… après tout, nous ne sommes pas infaillibles. Puis bon ! Il ne s'est pas blessé.

Il n'a plus refait de crise comme il y a presque un mois, où il avait clairement paniqué face à un porté. Je fais attention à ce qu'on n'aille pas trop vite, et lui se laisser faire sans rien dire, se pliant à mes folies de portés. Il est rare que le peur et la crainte transpercent dans ses yeux . Il n'y a vraiment que quand on refait le porté auquel il n'est pas à l'aise que ces sentiments font surface.

Le championnat approche : il ne reste que trois semaines. Nous finalisons les chorégraphies. Et contrairement à ce que de nombreuses personnes vont penser, Yuri a créé de nombreuses choses : je me chargeais de trouver les principaux portés -il était libre de m'en demander s'il en souhaitait des particuliers- et lui a créé quasiment toute la chorégraphie autour. Il a fait un travail merveilleux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi exceptionnel !

\- Bon. On fait tout dès le départ ?

J'acquiesce distraitement, mon regard se perdant sur son corps.

\- Il va falloir trouver nos tenues aussi.

Il se mordille la lèvre.

\- Tu en as trouvé Yuri ?

Un sourire plein de malice orne mes lèvres face à mon amusement à le voir se dandiner devant moi, mordillant timidement sa lèvre inférieure.

\- A vrai dire… il se pourrait que j'ai … farfouillé certains sites sur Internet… et … deux tenues m'ont tapé dans l'œil…  
\- Montre moi, Yuri.

Il va vers son manteau et en sort son portable, il pianote dessus rapidement et me le tend.

J'écarquille les yeux face à la beauté des tenues. Elles sont pourtant d'une simplicité déconcertante mais… miam. Je le dévorerais dans la tenue noire.

La première tenue est entièrement noire, le pantalon assez moulant -j'imagine parfaitement le petit cul à croquer que ça devrait lui faire- et le haut est une sorte de justaucorps extrêmement moulant également et criblé de discrètes paillettes. Elles ne font pas bling-bling, comme certaines tenues. Non… Là, on dirait que l'on a saupoudré de la poussière de diamant. Le col, ras le cou, est blanc pailleté sur un centimètre et est aussi raffiné que le reste.

La seconde tenue est elle aussi composé d'un bas noir, le même que l'autre il me semble et le haut est une chemise blanche satinée. Elle a des manches assez bouffantes mais les manches sont bien serrées au niveau des poignets, ce qui est parfait pour ne pas entraver les mouvements. Le col est fait pour rester ouvert, dévoilant probablement la peau sur une bonne partie du torse. La chemise est cintrée au niveau de la taille.

\- Yuri… commende ces tenues. Elles iront bien avec nos bagues.

Il rougit mais conserve son air ravit.

\- Et celles ci pour la seconde…

Il change d'image et je tombe un peu plus amoureux de lui en apercevant ce qu'il a choisit. Une petite annotation ne me laisse pas de doute sur l'attribution des tenues, ce qui me tire un sourire attendrit.

Il porterait une chemise blanche surmontée d'un blazer noir cintré, un morceau de tissu destiné à être un nœud papillon rouge autour du cou -le connaissant, il ne le fera pas, il se contentera de faire un nœud lâche pour que ça tienne. Le pantalon est aussi noir que le blazer et les gants qu'il va théoriquement porter.

\- Yuri, si tu veux les gants, il va falloir s'entraîner avec.  
\- Hum !

La seconde tenue et aussi jolie. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche ouverte sur le devant et une veste de costard rouge. Du même rouge que son nœud.

L'ensemble est sublime.

\- Va pour les deux tenues.

Son sourire m'électrise et je fonds sur ses lèvres roses.

OoO

C'est le jour-J. Nous attendons impatiemment notre tour, côte à côte, les mains discrètement liées, concentrés. Par moments, ses doigts exercent une plus forte pression sur les miens, et je comprends qu'il tente d'apaiser son anxiété. Alors, je caresse le dos de sa main tendrement, et il se détend, me regarde, sourit et se détourne de nouveau.

Mon Yuri est adorable !

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur la tenue entièrement noire qu'il porte et je ne peux m'empêcher de désirer lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Je secoue la tête lorsque c'est à notre tour et que nos noms se font appeler. Je vois Yuri prendre de grandes et profondes inspirations et je l'imite. Ca fonctionne, les battements frénétiques de mon cœur se calment.

Il se décale et me fait comprendre qu'il souhaite que j'entre sur la glace en premier. Avec un sourire, je m'exécute et un frisson parcours mon échine en sentant sa main effleurer paresseusement mes reins. Il s'engage à son tour.

\- Accueillons maintenant Victor Nikiforov et Yuri Katsuki pour leur programme court ! Sur la version masculine de la musique Human !

Nous nous installons sur la glace : nos corps collés, mon bras contre ses reins, ma main sur sa hanche, ma seconde main le long de mon corps. Lui pose une main contre ma nuque, l'autre dans le vide. Nos jambes sont collées, une de ses cuisses remontée contre ma hanche. Je frissonne mais me reprend en réalisant que nous sommes au milieu de la glace. Nos fronts se percutent avec douceur, pour rester ainsi, nos nez s'effleurant. Nos regards rivés ensemble.

Les premières notes se font entendre et mon corps s'incline en arrière, le sien suivant instinctivement le mouvement, en toute confiance. Me laissant le porter tandis que je patine doucement en arrière au son de la voix du chanteur. Son souffle s'écrasant contre ma joue est calme, posé, me permettant de conserver mon sang-froid. Ses doigts jouent paisiblement avec les quelques mèches dans ma nuque, ses yeux pétillent de plaisir. Nous glissons avec fluidité, sereinement.

Calmement, nos corps se séparent, ma main glisse sur sa hanche gauche tandis que sa main précédemment sur ma nuque rejoint ma main gauche en l'air. Nous fléchissons une jambe et tendons la seconde en arabesque, nos corps en miroir. Nous débutons une douce rotation, tournant face à face. Son visage est détendu. Ensuite, juste nos mains gauches se tiennent, nous patinons quelques mètres avant qu'il ne se tourne et patine en arrière, sa jambe en arabesque, nos mains toujours liées. Je saisis alors sa cheville et sans hésitation, d'une impulsion il retire sa jambe de terre, la laissant rejoindre celle que je tiens. Il croise ses chevilles alors que je tourne rapidement sur moi-même, il ne nous faut qu'une seconde pour qu'il termine la tête en bas, nos corps parallèles. Je le ramène à l'horizontale et le jette en arrière avec délicatesse pour qu'il se rattrape correctement debout au premier « I Can do it. » Il me sourit avec satisfaction. Nos corps se retrouvent brièvement et dès lors que la musique accélère nos corps perdent tout contact pour synchroniser un axel, où la retombée se fait pile où la forte mélodie cesse pour laisser libre cours à la voix et au piano lors du refrain, nos patins percutant simultanément la glace au « human ». Nous enchaînons sur un triple Lutz puis un flip.

Lorsque le refrain se termine et que la mélodie entière reprend, je me colle contre son flan, légèrement dans son dos, nos hanches proches sans se toucher, nous nous inclinons vers la gauche, nos jambes parfaitement parallèles et sans que nous ne nous gênions. Nos bras se lèvent d'un même mouvement, perpendiculaires à nos corps. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer son visage rayonnant de bonheur. Son sourire est étincelant. Je pose ma main droite sur sa taille, pour assurer de garder la même distance entre nos corps. Je savoure ce contact, avide de son corps. Je le trouve sublime, il est détendu, son corps garde de la souplesse.

Une combinaison de pas parfaitement synchronisée suit. Je sens presque son excitation sortir par vagues de son corps pour percuter le miens qui n'est guère dans un meilleur état. Nous nous tenons ensuite la main, patinant en arrière en demi-cercle. Et à l'accélération de la musique, je saisis sa nuque, nous tournons vivement, puis il replie ses jambes sous lui, ne laissant que le vide sous son corps suspendu dans les airs, ses mains accrochant fermement mon bras maintenant sa tête. Je sens mon pouls s'accélérer lorsque la confiance et l'exaltation transpercent dans son regard rivé au miens. Je le retiens parfaitement tandis que les rotations nous entraînent. Je le tiens d'une main. Il a confiance en moi. Je ne dois pas me louper. Ses jambes forment de parfaits angles droits parallèles à la piste. Puis il se déplace, ses deux bras encerclant ma nuque, les miens perpendiculaires à mon corps, ses jambes parallèles à la glace sont à présent collées. L'angle entre nos corps est parfaitement droit. La figure est somptueusement exécutée. Je parviens à le déposer délicatement à la fin de la figure.

Une sorte de valse prend la suite, entrecoupée de mouvements plus complexes de nos jambes ou pieds ainsi que de petits sauts.

À la nouvelle accélération, nous nous rejoignons au centre de la piste, nous plions les jambes, tournant ensemble, sa jambe entoure ensuite la mienne, ses bras rejeté en arrière, mes mains sur ses hanches, sa seconde jambe en arrière, je continue de tourner, mes propres jambes toujours pliées. Nous nous séparons une nouvelle fois, un triple axel en symbiose nous faisant sourire. Enfin, un quadruple piqué. Ensuite, il est debout sur mes genoux, dans un parfait Reverse Knee Stand.

Puis au retour doux, je le pose délicatement sur la glace, nous tournons doucement, étroitement enlacés. Nous finissons par accélérer nos pas, toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre, comme dans un tango et enfin, je lui fais cambrer le dos, la tête en arrière, un bras dans son dos, nos bassins comprimés ensemble, son bras entoure mes épaules, son autre main posée sur ma mâchoire, mon second bras levé en arrière. Nous glissons encore doucement, naturellement sur le sol, tandis que la musique s'amoindrit jusqu'à cessé et nos lèvre s'effleurent sensuellement avant que la lumière centrée sur nous ne s'évanouisse.

J'ai du mal à revenir à la réalité, mon corps frissonne de plaisir, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Je suis enivré par son corps contre le mien, sa respiration haletante s'écrasant contre ma mâchoire, son cœur affolé battant contre le mien. Cependant, les applaudissements des spectateurs me forcent à revenir. Je fonds dur ses lèvres, non préoccupé par la foule dans les gradins qui nous voit à cause de la lumière de nouveau allumée. Je l'embrasse fougueusement et il rit lorsque nous nous séparons. Nos mains liés, nous saluons le public, ravis des applaudissements et des fleurs ou autres choses tombant à profusion des gradins jusque sur la glace. Pour nous. Il m'attire vers le rebord de la piste et nous sortons. J'embrasse la bague jumelle à la mienne qui orne son doigt. Il rougit mais son expression pleine de joie et d'amour le mérite et fait battre mon cœur. Nous allons écouter notre score et mon Yuri saute de joie en s'aperçoit que nous avons actuellement la première place.

J'ai du mal à m'en remettre. J'ai l'impression de n'être resté sur la glace qu'une demi-seconde. Une demi-seconde où j'ai profité comme jamais, où je me suis senti plus vivant que jamais.

OoO

C'est le dernier jour de compétition. Nous devons faire notre programme libre.  
Je regarde mon Yuri : il roule des épaules, fait craquer sa nuque, rejette la tête en arrière et étire ses bras. Il est à tomber. Debout sur ses patins, sûr de lui, il d'avance vers moi, se penche, m'embrasse tendrement et reprend ses étirements. Je sais que la musique de notre programme libre résonne dans ses écouteurs. Il doit revoir notre danse érotique derrière ses paupières closes. Je me redresse et entoure ses hanches, le plaquant à mon torse. Je retire un de ses écouteurs et murmure contre sa joue chaude.

\- Tu as conscience que notre chorée… c'est un quitte ou double. Ça passe ou ça casse.  
\- Elle est jolie.  
\- Elle est indécente.  
\- C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est ainsi. Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi canon et sexy.

Je ris contre sa peau et la mordille.

\- Victor. Ne laisse pas de marque.  
\- Hum hum~ !

Un organisateur s'approche de nous pour nous signaler qu'il ne reste qu'une personne avant nous. Il nous conseille d'aller sur le bord de la piste pour se préparer. Nous l'écoutons et nous dirigeons vers la patinoire.

Je tourne sur moi-même pour contempler la foule qui acclame le duo présent sur la glace. Leur chorégraphie est belle, harmonieuse. Mais on sent de l'hésitation dans leurs portés.

Yuri est calme. Lorsque j'étais son rôle et qu'il patinait seul, il était toujours extrêmement nerveux. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre comment il peut être si détendu alors que nous nous apprêtons à monter sur la glace.

\- C'est à présent au tour de Yuri Katsuki et Victor Nikiforov, qui se sont classés premiers au programme court. Pour le programme libre, ils vont nous présenter une chorégraphie créée d'eux-mêmes, sur Gooey, du film Magic Mike XXL !

Lorsque la musique démarre, je nous revois à un entraînement qui s'était fini tous deux partiellement nus sur la glace à faire s'envoler nos voix vers le septième ciel, tant la musique nous avait porté.

Il est dos à moi, mais lové dans mes bras. Nos bassins sont collés, ses petites fesses adorables pressées contre mon entre-jambe. Mes bras enveloppent possessive ment son torse tandis qu'il rejette la tête contre mon épaule, mes lèvres se perdant contre sa peau pâle.

Aux premières notes, nous entamons un mouvement de balancier qui ne laisse aucun doute à l'imagination. Aux premières paroles, je roule plus fermement mes hanches contre lui. Il tombe sur le côté et je le retiens gracieusement, puis nous partons en avant de brutalement patiner en arrière. Nous profitons des courtes pauses vocales pour procéder aux changements de mouvements.  
À l'ajout des rythmes, Yuri est soudainement dans les airs, nos mains liées, nos bras tendus, il fait un grand écart dans les airs. Sensuellement, après quelques instants, il se coule contre mon corps et je finis assis en suspension sur la glace, ses jambes entourant ma taille, son corps allongé sur mes cuisses, ses bras tendus dans le vide tandis que les chœurs s'ajoutent. Ses yeux sont fermés, ses joues rouges, son corps détendu et souple dans mes mains. Lorsque je me redresse, nos mains se lient et nos corps finissent à la verticale, son dos contre mon torse, tout son poids contre moi, sa tête en bas. Son gainage est parfait. Le porté bien exécuté. D'une impulsion, il se remet de bout, face à moi. Et patine en arrière, nos corps uniquement connectés par nos regards enfiévrés. Je suis ses moindres pas , lui en arrière, moi en avant. Il n'hésite pas, ne regarde pas une seule fois derrière lui. Le brasier de ses yeux ne me quitte pas un seul instant.

Sauf là. Maintenant.

Simultanément, nous nous élançons pour un triple axel, que nous réussissons superbement tous les deux.

Nos changements de rythmes, d'avant en arrière sons incessants mais perpétuellement synchronisés et langoureux, doux, sensuels.

Je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de ravager son corps, mon sang pulsant à la vision érotique de ses mouvements, la sensualité qu'il dégage me ferrait presque suffoquer.

Puis j'ai mes mains sur ses hanches, je patines à quelques centimètres de lui et soudainement, je le jette dans les airs, lui donnant la pulsion nécessaire à sa rotation, il retombe sur la glace souplement, les bras en l'air, au moment exact où la musique redevient posée. Ce saut était sublime.

Une combinaison de pas fait la suite, durant la quelle il me séduit, me tente, m'envoûte clairement. Si nous n'étions pas à une compétition… je l'aurais dévoré sur place.

Puis nous tournons sur une jambe, nos corps parallèles à la glace, notre jambe libre tendue à l'horizontale. Dans un saut, nous changeons de jambe, tandis que le rythme de la musique change clairement.

Puis je le remets dans les airs, ses bras sont autour de sa tête, une jambe repliée en l'air, la seconde bien tendue à l'horizontale. Je le tiens par la hanche. Tout le porté se tient là, c'est ma seule prise sur son corps, je ne dois pas me louper ou la chute sera rude. Je tourne sur moi-même. Il retombe en avant au moment voulu, nos deux jambes gauches collées en arabesque tandis que nous débutons un mouvement de patinage en arrière. Ses mains sons sur ma nuque, sa tête rejetée sur mon épaule, une de mes main est posée sur son abdomen tandis que la seconde est contre sa jugulaire, caressant la peau possessive ment. Il se tourne ensuite dans mes bras lorsque nos deux pieds touchent le sol glissant et un tango lent et langoureux commence. Son corps effleure le mien en des endroits stratégiques et à son sourire malicieux, je n'ai aucun doute que c'est intentionnel.

Il finit par avoir de nouveau son corps à l'horizontal, penché en arrière, une de mes mains retiens sa nuque fermement, ses bras sont perpendiculaires à son corps, Un pied glisse sur la glace alors que son autre forme une ligne parfaite avec le reste de son corps. Je me penche en avant tandis que je patines en arrière et mes lèvres effleurent sensuellement ses lippes roses et humides.

Pour clôturer les portés de la chorégraphie, je le remonte dans les airs, nos mains jointes, il fait de nouveau un grand écart, je tourne lentement sur moi-même, savourant les vagues de contentement qui semblent émaner de lui. Je continue de tourner, accélérant légèrement.

Cependant, une faiblesse me prend soudain dans la jambe et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me sens plier sous le poids de Yuri, c'est au tour de mes bras de faiblir et sans que je n'ai le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, j'entends l'impact du corps de mon Yuri sur la glace, moi même ayant atteint le sol.

Je m'assieds vivement, tétanisé, et la terreur m'emplit lorsque je le vois glisser en chien de fusil sur la glace, à deux mètre de moi. Il est immobile. Totalement immobile.

Je me précipite vers lui, réalisant à peine que la musique a cessé et que les gens ont des exclamations choqués et horrifiées. Il est pâle. Trop pâle.

Je me mets à genoux dans son dos, prenant doucement son bras d'une main, je passe mon autre main dans sa nuque, surélevant sa tête de quelques centimètres. Je suis malgré tout soulagé de le voir respirer, bien que ce soit haché et incertain. Difficilement, il défait son bras de ma prise -que je n'avais pas serrée hein- et cherche à tâtons ma main, la pressant douloureusement. De petits gémissements sourds s'échappent de sa gorge.

\- Y-yuri… Yuri ! Je… pardon… pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon…

Il a du mal à respirer. Je panique. Mon sang, mon corps, mon cœur sont glacés. Je pose une main tremblante sur son ventre, puis la remonte sur sa poitrine.

\- Y-Yuri. R-respire calmement. Les… les secours vont venir.

Je relève la tête, voyant arriver différentes personnes de la branche médicale. On m'ordonne de le poser sur le sol gelé. J'en ai toutes les peines du monde. On m'écarte quelque peu, bien que la main faible de mon Yuri refuse de lâcher ma veste carmine. Je suis reconnaissant envers les secouristes, qui, voyant cela ne me repoussent pas plus. Une jeune femme se penche contre mon oreille.

\- Rassurez-le.

Je papillonne des yeux, perdu. Je ne sais quoi faire, comment agir, que dire. Tout est de ma faute. Je me pose vers le visage de mon Yuri, embrasse doucement son front, effrayé de lui faire plus mal. J'approche mes lèvres de son oreille :

\- Ça va aller, Yuri. Je suis désolé. Pardon. Ils vont s'occuper de toi. R-reste calme.

Je regarde les secouristes s'agiter autour de lui, autour de nous, puis ils apportent une civière. Je suis terrifié, je n'entends même pas ce qu'ils disent. Je suis hermétique à tout son autre que la respiration difficile de Yuri. Délicatement, ils l'installent sur la chose orange, se relèvent, commençant à se diriger hors de la glace. Je les suis instinctivement, ma main caressant celle de Yuri, accrochée à mes doigts.

J'ai envie de hurler de haine et de douleur lorsque les spectateurs applaudissent à notre sortie de la glace.

Je réalise que mon corps est prit de violents tremblements uniquement lorsqu'on arrache ses doigts froids et faibles de ma prise pour refermer les portes de l'ambulance. On me prend alors dans une puissante étreinte, je reste inerte, à regarder le véhicule s'éloigner. Des mains chaudes prennent mes joues en coupe et on abaisse mon visage vers le bas. Je rencontre un regard gris-bleu inquiet. Un visage pâle auréolé d'une chevelure blonde. Yurio.

Je me rends alors compte que des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Il m'entoure de ses bras et me serre fort.

\- Victor. Il va bien aller. Ok ? C'est Yuri… il va s'en sortir et aller bien. Calme toi, maintenant. On va aller à l'hôpital, attendre les résultats. D'accord ?

J'hoche la tête contre son cou. Il s'écarte, attrape mon poignet et me tire à sa suite. Nous passons aux sanitaires pour que je reprenne mon calme et essuie mes larmes. Je me change en quatrième vitesse. Les caméras et les journalistes ne tardent pas à me tourner autour lorsqu'ils me voient. Je hais ces vautours. J'ai envie de les envoyer se faire mettre profond par les caméras. Mais je n'en ait finalement pas besoin car mon ancien coach les repousse efficacement tandis que le regard peu avenant de Yurio finit le travail. Sans attendre quoique ce soit, Yurio me fait grimper dans le véhicule du coache qui q'installe derrière le volant et nous nous engageons vers les urgences. Le trajet est silencieux. Yurio garde sa main autour de mon poignet, donnant de légère pression lorsqu'il me sent me tendre.

Il me tend une veste plus chaude que j'accepte. Je suis frigorifié. Et je sais que c'est dû aux émotions.

Nous ne nous attardons pas dehors, nous engageants dans l'hôpital. Je suis heureux de constater qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde.

Je n'ose prendre la parole une fois devant la standardiste. Yurio décline l'identité du patient que nous souhaitons voir et la femme nous informe gentiment qu'il est en salle d'opération. Mon corps se fige de nouveau, la terreur m'envahit. Je sens mon souffle se faire plus rare. Le coach m'oblige à m'asseoir et me tend un sac en papier dans lequel je respire pour me calmer. Ça ne marche que très peu.

Les minutes puis les heures me paraissent interminables lorsque enfin, un médecin à l'air exténué s'approche de nous.

\- Vous êtes les proches de Yuri ?

Je ne suis toujours pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot, ainsi, Yurio répond une nouvelle fois pour moi.

\- Il a deux côtes fêlées et son épaule droite est cassée. Rien d'irréversible et de dramatiquement grave. Il va s'en sortir. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de calme et de repos pour bien s'en remettre. Heureusement, la tête n'a pas de subi le moindre dommage. Il va avoir des hématomes assez importants et longs à se résor..  
\- Je peux le voir ?

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle mais le médecin cesse de parler. Je redresse timidement la tête et vois son regard compatissant posé sur moi.

\- Troisième étage, chambre 315. Ne l'épuisez pas.  
\- Merci…

À peine prononcé, je cavale dans les escaliers, ne songeant pas un seul instant à prendre l'ascenseur. L'attendre aurait été trop long.

Je déboule impatiemment dans le couloir et me pétrifie devant la porte numérotée 315. Je frappe doucement et n'entendant pas de réponse, j'entre.

Il est allongé dans le lit, un drap remonté sur son ventre. Son bras droit est bandé, son épaule maintenue, son torse enroulé de bandes blanches. Plusieurs machines sont reliées à son corps, tout comme une perfusion. Je regarde le liquide transparent couler dans son corps, vidant peu à peu la poche. Je repose ensuite mes yeux sur son visage translucide. J'approche craintivement, caresse la joue fraîche. Une nouvelle larme coule sur ma joue. Je l'essuie et embrasse délicatement les lèvres pâles. Je m'installe ensuite sur la chaise libre de l'autre côté du lit et prend sa main gauche dans la mienne, créant de tendre arabesques sur la peau claire.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps je reste ainsi mais lorsque mon Yuri reprend conscience, les infirmières sont déjà passées donner le repas du soir, qui attends, toujours tiède sur la desserte.

Il papillonne difficilement des yeux. Je caresse son front, repousse ses cheveux en arrière. Son regard vague et brumeux se pose sur moi.

\- Victor ?

Sa voix enrouée et hésitante me serre le cœur, la gorge, et j'étouffe des sanglots contre sa main que j'ai ramené contre mon visage.

Il délit ses doigts des miens et ramasse les perles salées sur mes joues. J'embrasse ses phalanges une à une.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, mon Yuri. Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie…  
\- Tout va bien, Victor…

Sa voix est faible mais se veut rassurante.

\- Embrasse-moi.

Je presse chastement et doucement mes lèvres contre ses lippes. Ses doigts effleurent mes cheveux et lorsque je m'éloigne, il guide mon visage dans son cou, cajolant ma nuque. Je me mords les lèvres mais la pression, la culpabilité sont trop fortes. J'explose en sanglots.

\- Chuuuuuut…  
\- Yuri… Je…  
\- Stop. 'Vais bien…  
\- Non. Tu es… là… à cause de moi…  
\- Dors avec moi…

J'embrasse la peau fine derrière son oreille, retire mes chaussures et me couche à côté de lui, de son côté valide. Ma tête se pose contre son épaule, mon nez contre sa mâchoire. Il fourrage faiblement dans mes mèches.

Délicatement, je passe un bras autour de sa taille. Je le presse précieusement contre moi, le bougeant le moins possible. Il ne faut que quelques minutes avant que sa main ne devienne molle sur ma tête. Il est endormi. Sa respiration est calme, elle m'apaise même si mon corps fourmille de culpabilité.

J'essuie mes larmes, embrasse sa clavicule et me laisse porter par le sommeil.

OoO

Il reste plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. Son père a fait le déplacement du Japon, sa mère ne pouvant pas. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard, jamais. Je regarde le sol lorsqu'il est dans la même pièce que moi et que Yuri dort. Il a plusieurs fois tenté d'engager la conversation mais à chaque fois… la seule chose qui sort de ma bouche sont des excuses.

Aujourd'hui, il sort. Et nous rentrons au Japon. Je l'aide à se lever du lit lorsqu'il es prêt et que les médecins ont fait le dernier check up. Il grimace de douleur, je masse sa nuque, de mon autre main, je caresse ses côtes meurtries. Je glisse ma main sur sa hanche, le presse légèrement contre moi et embrasse sa tempe.

\- Vien, mon Yuri. On doit aller à l'aéroport.

Je prend nos sacs, sa main valide et je l'entraîne à ma suite. Je vois de loin un médecin remettre un pochon que je sais plein de médicaments au père de mon compagnon.

Yuri dort une bonne partie du vol, et cela vaut mieux car il semble avoir mal. Le médecin nous a clairement expliqué que son épaule et ses côtes mettraient du temps à guérir.

Une fois arrivés chez lui, sa mère se retient difficilement de lui sauter dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle se contente de l'embrasser sur chaque joue et de caresser ses cheveux maternellement. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi et je rougis lorsqu'elle me réserve le même traitement qu'à son fils.

\- Pardon, Madame.  
\- Oh, Victor. Tu n'es responsable de rien…  
\- Si…  
\- Non. Et ce sont les risques du métier. Yuri savait à quels risques il s'exposait, tout comme nous. N'est ce pas mon chéri ?  
\- Oui maman, je ne cesse de lui répéter mais il n'entend pas raison…

Il se colle contre mon flan, son bras gauche enlace ma taille. Il appui sa joue sur mon épaule et ferme les yeux. Ses cernes sont immenses.

\- Il est tard, venez manger.

Heureusement, le repas ne traîne pas en longueur, on constate tous les yeux lourds de mon Yuri durant tout ce dernier. Je le guide ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre, l'aide à se déshabiller et l'allonge doucement. J'observe les bandes qui enserrent ses côtes. Les hématomes en dépassent de chaque côté, de toutes teintes. Je passe la pulpe de mes doigts contre, un doux frisson parcours son épiderme. Je dirige ensuite mon attention vers son épaule fermement immobilisée par des bandes et une atèle. Je la défaits précautionneusement, lui arrachant malgré tout une petite grimace. Je frôle la peau découverte vers sa clavicule, elle aussi noire. Je remonte sur sa nuque, derrière son oreille et dans les mèches de ses cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit, mon Yuri…  
\- Dors avec moi…

Je baise sa joue.

\- Mais…  
\- Dors avec moi.  
\- O-okey…

Je m'assieds contre la tête de lit, plusieurs coussins dans mon dos, j'écarte ensuite les jambes et place un coussin sur mon bassin.

\- Viens par là…

Difficilement, il se redresse et se place entre mes cuisses, posant le haut de son dos et sa tête sur le coussin, la couette ramenée sur son ventre. Amoureusement, je papouille son cuir chevelu , son cou et ses épaules -dans la mesure du possible. Il soupire de contentement, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il est adorable. Je lui vole un baiser, un sourire discret orne ses lèvres. Il s'endort sous mes marques de tendresse.

OoO

Malgré le temps qui passe, je ne parviens à enlever la culpabilité qui meurtri mon cœur. Pourtant, il n'a jamais un mot ou un geste pour me faire penser qu'il m'en veut. Je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Il ne cesse de me le dire. Il a perpétuellement de douces attentions, il est intarissables de mots doux pour moi. Et ça me fait culpabiliser encore plus, car je l'ai blessé, horriblement et malgré tout… il m'aime inconditionnellement.

Je lui retourne autant que je le peux, l'aimant moi-même sans bornes. Je le couve, le chouchoute. J'ai par contre sans cesse peur de le toucher, craignant de lui faire mal. Je le touche continuellement du bout des doigts ou du bout des lèvres.

C'est ce que je suis actuellement en train de faire. Je cajole son ventre de mes lèvres, ses hanches de mes doigts.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas en porcelaine, Victor… Touche moi. Touche moi vraiment. Caresse moi. Embrasse moi. Dévore moi.  
\- Je vais te faire mal…  
\- C'est le fait que tu ne ma touche pas qui me fait mal. Ne pas sentir tes mains mes fait mal. Ne pas sentir ton corps me fait mal. Ne pas sentir ta force me fait mal. Ne pas te sentir me serrer me fait mal. Ne pas avoir ta bouche et ton corps pour me ravager est insoutenable.

Je grogne sourdement. Grisé par ses mots susurrés sensuellement, j'enlace fortement ses hanches et happe un mamelon possessivement. Il gémit et sa main gauche tire les mèches dans ma nuque. Je suis consumé par le désir. Le désir qui n'a pas été rassasié depuis son accident. De peur de le faire souffrir. Mais là… ses flammes me ravagent.

Je glisse sur son corps, mes mains fermement agrippées à ses hanches, je suçote la peau sous son nombril, lui arrachant quelques geignements de plaisir.

Cette nuit, j'ai dévaster son corps, son cœur, son âme. La jouissance a été puissante et libératrice. Pour nous deux.

OoO

Yuri fait de la rééducation depuis quelques semaines. Il a pu recommencer à faire quelques entraînements physiques qu'il pratiquait pour patiner. Il garde toujours le sourire, même après des séances de rééducation particulièrement. Je n'ai aucun reproche, jamais. Et cela gorge tellement de bonheur mon cœur que dans ces instants, je ne peux que le serrer contre moi et le cajoler durant des heures.

Un soir, après une partie de jambe en l'air tendre, je suis allongé contre son flan, je caresse son épaule douloureuse le plus doucement possible.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé ce que… ce qu'il s'est… produit ce jour là…  
\- Pourquoi te l'aurais-je demandé ?  
\- Parce que tu es blessé. Par ma faute.  
\- Victor…  
\- Putain… je t'ai lâché Yuri.  
\- Non. Jusqu'au dernier moment, tu as essayé de me retenir. Tu ne t'en es peut être pas aperçu mais tu as tenté de me tirer vers le haut pour que je ne percute pas le sol. Tu n'as à aucun moment lâché mes mains, ta prise n'a jamais faiblit, elle s'est toujours raffermie. Et… tu as presque crié mon nom avant que je ne percute le sol. J'ai eu un trou. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, tu étais au-dessus de moi, tes mains me palpant avec tant de précaution et d'attention, d'égard… Ta voix était si désespérée et terrifiée… Victor. On s'était tant entraîné sur tous les portés que je sais parfaitement que ce n'était pas une chute due à un manque de pratique, un manque de synchronisation, un manque de confiance… c'était uniquement un manque de chance, on n'aurait jamais pu penser que cela se produirait.  
\- Mais…  
\- Victor. Dès que je pourrais reprendre le patin, je veux que l'on s'entraîne. Que nous participions une nouvelle fois et que nous remportions la victoire.  
\- Tu… Tu referais le portés ?  
\- Bien sûr. J'ai confiance en toi, amour.

Les larmes emplissent mes yeux et j'enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Il me réconforte amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime, Yuri. Tellement.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

OoO

Les mois passent, il reprend le patin. Nous nous entraînons sur les chorées, sans les portés dans un premier temps. Il va doucement aux sauts également, pour ne pas risquer une chute qui le referait régressé dans sa bonne guérison. Notre complicité est intacte sur la glace, elle est même renforcée, rendant l'alchimie entre nous encore plus puissante, tout comme hors de la patinoire.

Je le regarde évoluer devant moi, il se tient l'épaule, arborant une grimace douloureuse. Il revient vers moi.

\- On peut stopper pour aujourd'hui, s'il te plait ?  
\- Tu as mal ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment.  
\- Ne me mens pas, Yuri.

Je me mets face à lui, nos torses à quelques centimètres. J'agrippe sa nuque fermement, le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises encore, Victor…

Ses joues sont rougies par la gêne et même si ses mots me tordent le cœur, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Quelques mois plus tard, soit presque huit mois après l'accident, nous reprenons les portés. D'abord les moins risqués et les moins douloureux pour lui. Il ne semble avoir aucune appréhension contrairement à moi qui balise à mort.

Je suis perpétuellement tendu, ne parvenant à me calmer. La terreur me ronge à chaque fois que je le soulève du sol. Lui s'abandonne à mes bras. Sans hésitation.

Lorsque vient le moment, deux mois près, de s'entraîner pour le porté qui a causé l'accident, je suis figé, tétanisé. Je ne parviens à le soulever, je le garde contre moi, je le serre fort, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court.

Je suis même incapable de desserrer mes bras de son dos, mes doigts sont crispés sur sa veste.

\- Victor. Tu me fais mal. Clame toi, enfin…

Je me reprend légèrement, bien que toujours dans un état second. Je revois son corps partir en avant, percuter le sol. Et le son… mon dieu… le son de son épaule se brisant contre la dure surface gelée.

Ma respiration se fait difficile. Il prend mon visage en coupe. Il m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux. Il est inquiet mais ses yeux luisent d'amour.

\- Victor… hey, amour. Calme toi. Tout va bien.

D'une impulsion, j'attire son visage dans mon cou, inspire la douce odeur de ses cheveux.

\- Je… le son était immonde. Yuri… pardonne moi. Je t'en supplie. Je te revois tomber, je te revois immobile, pâle comme un mort. J'entends le bruit de ton corps contre la glace… Yuri… pardon…  
\- Chuuut… Tout va bien. Je te pardonne Victor. Je te pardonne. Ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné, mon Victor. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Alors calme toi. Oublie tout cela. Oublie ces images. Vois mon sourire de maintenant. Remplace ces souvenirs par ceux de nos nuits d'amour. Remplace les par mon amour. Remplace les par mes yeux te dévorant d'amour et de désir. Oublie la chute et souviens toi du goût de mes lèvres et de mon corps contre le tiens à la place, amour.  
\- Alors fais moi oublier une nouvelle fois, je t'en prie… s'il te plait…

Il me tire hors de la patinoire et jusque chez lui. Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, notre chambre, il tient sa promesse et me fait tout oublier.

OoO

Le jour tant attendu et tant redouté est arrivé. Nous montons de nouveau sur la glace pour la compétition.

Mon souffle est court mais Yuri croise mon regard, presse ma main dans la sienne. Je me détend sensiblement.

\- Nous retrouvons Yuri Katsuki et Victor Nikiforov ! Disparus des compétitions depuis presque deux ans suite à un accident survenu lors du programme libre d'il y a maintenant près de deux ans. Il reprennent sur la même musique que la dernière fois : Human. Et selon ma lecture, ils comptent reprendre exactement le même programme ! Laissons leur la glace !

Notre duo est, de mon point de vue, encore plus tendre et doux… amoureux que notre première fois. Le public est obnubilé, captivé par nous. Ils ne nous lâchent à aucun moment. Personne ne prononce le moindre mot. A la fin de la performance, il y a un léger moment de flottement avant que la salle n'explose en applaudissements et en hurlements hystériques. Yuri me vole un baiser impatient lorsque nous quittons la piste.

\- Ils sont de nouveau en première place, sans grande surprise ! Leur score est encore plus élevé qu'à leur première participation ! En espérant que leur programme libre se présente mieux… !

Je grogne, mécontent de ce dernier commentaire mais mon Yuri sourit calmement et embrasse me joue devant les caméras.

OoO

Le lendemain, je suis tendu comme un arc. Mes nerfs sont à vifs. Yuri entreprend de me masser les épaules, descendant parfois jusqu'aux reins, pour m'apaiser.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Victor. J'ai confiance en toi, amour. On va réussir et remporter la victoire.

Je le laisse m'étreindre, savourant l'amour y perçant.

Au même titre que la programme court, les émotions et impressions de cette chorée sont plus fortes encore. L'érotisme et la sensualité sont à leur paroxysme. Cependant, plus nous avançons vers la figure fatidique, plus mon souffle se raccourcit et mon cœur bat frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

Juste avant le porté, Yuri se penche contre moi et murmure tendrement :

\- Respire, j'ai confiance.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il touche de nouveau le sol, je n'ose respirer ou poser mes yeux autre part que dans les siens. Ses prunelles me rassurent. Elles transpirent la confiance et l'amour.

Jusqu'à la fin de la musique, c'est une succession de pas sensuels et calmes plus complexes les uns que les autres qui se fait. Pour la position finale, il est contre mon flan, cambré contre moi, son bras droit -qui est contre moi- entoure ma nuque possessivement, la gauche dans son dos pour tenir la mienne tandis que ma propre main droite tient amoureusement sa taille. A la dernière note de la mélodie, nos lèvres sont unies dans un baiser sensuel.

Les applaudissements sont aussi nombreux que les cadeaux qui tombent sur la glace. C'est le sourire au lèvre et tremblant que nous gagnons les sièges de résultats.

Ces derniers ne tardent pas à venir et c'est avec une mine ébahit que Yuri réalise que nous sommes définitivement à la première place. Je dois me pencher contre son oreille pour lui susurrer malicieusement que nous avons remporté la médaille d'or pour qu'il réagisse enfin et saute sur moi pour piller ma bouche. Je glousse en le serrant dans mes bras.

Une demi heure plus tard, nous sommes sur l'estrade la plus haute, chacun une médaille en or autour du cou, nos mains liées, des sourires rayonnants aux lèvres. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil.

Yuri est bien plus profond et meilleur que moi. Il a l'âme d'un vainqueur, d'un champion. Il est fait pour la glace tout comme la glace est faite pour lui.

Et sous le regard de la foule entière, je porte sa médaille à ma bouche, puis je me mets à genoux devant lui et sous son regard brillant d'incompréhension, j'embrasse avec dévotion l'anneau jumeau au mien qui orne son doigt.

Dans le silence de la salle pendue à mes lèvres, je lui annonce sans hésitation :

\- Patine avec moi à jamais, mon Yuri. Laisse moi pour toujours côtoyer la même glace que ton cœur. Permets à nos âmes de se mouvoir en harmonie à jamais comme aujourd'hui. Permets à nos cœurs de glisser sur le même rythme pour toujours. Permets à mon cœur de devenir la rose éternelle qui poussera sur ton cœur et protègera ton âme de ses épines glacées. Deviens ma moitié. Épouse moi, Yuri.

Ses joues sont baignées de larmes.

\- Uniquement si tu réchauffes mon âme avec la flamme de ton amour pour qu'elle ne se glace jamais sous tes épines.

**Author's Note:**

> Alooooors ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ?
> 
> Bon… je voulais mettre Yuri dans le coma … on m'a clairement dit que ce n'était pas la fin souhaitée… du coup soit je faisais une fin gnian-gnian avec l'alternative du coma … soit je faisais ça. J'espère que ça vous aura satisfait ^^


End file.
